Dragon Ball Heroes: Time Traveling Saga
by blee7442
Summary: A boy named Beat, and a few other people are transported inside the Dragon Ball Heroes game thanks to Trunks. Now, he, Trunks, and all the other heroes they encounter must join forces to fix all the problems of the timestream, and find out who's the one behind it all. Based On Dragon Ball Heroes. I do not own anything in this story. Everything belongs to their owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm here to begin another fanfiction. I'm a fan of Dragonball Z, since Dragon Ball Z Kai aired in the U.S. There are a few things from a few trailers, that I don't know about, but I do have some help on that. I'll explain later, but enough of my rambling. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Heroes. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:A new era begins.**

**On Earth. Present Day.**

It was the first day of Summer. However, a boy with black spiky hair was on his way to somewhere. He wore a light blue shirt, with black sleeves, cacky shorts, and black shoes. He made his way to an arcade, and got a pass to play an arcade game that's just been arrived, and got a starter back of cards. He made his way toward the game labeled 'Dragon Ball Heroes'. He inserted the pass, and a cutscene appeared. The cutscene showed a teenager with purple hair. He wore a purple jacket, black shirt, and black pants. He had a sword on his back. The teenager was known as Future Trunks. He looked at the boy.

"Hey! Come on!"Trunks said as he looked at the boy.

'Did he just talk to me?'The boy thought to himself. However, he didn't realize that something else was about to got transported into the game.

* * *

**Inside the game.**

By the time he snapped out of his thought. He looked at his surrounding area. He saw he was in the area that he saw Trunks on the screen. He then noticed his outfit change. He had a red shirt, with a yellow long sleeve shirt under it, and red pants. He noticed his hair was a lot more spiky then before, and he had a tail, but he then realized something.

'I'm in The Dragonball Z Universe Cool!'The boy said in thought.

He then noticed two figures emerge from the smoke in front of him. One of them was Future Trunks. The other was a male with blonde hair. He wore a suit similar to the boy, but has an orange shirt, and pants, and a blue short sleeve shirt under it. He was known as Goku. However, three more figures appeared. Two were humans like the boy, while one was a strange creature. The two humans had tails like the boy. One had hair on both sides of his face, and wore a blue Chinese outfit. The other human had long black hair, and has black pants. The creature was green all over with pink spots on it's arms. It wore a white cape, and a white hat with a big purple spot on top. Suddenly, four more creatures appeared. They were small, and had blue hats, and armor. However one more figure was like the blue creatures, but has a green hat, and a green armor. He was known as Cell, and the Blue creatures like him were Cell Jrs.

"Well, another challenger. Perfect. This makes this more fun."Cell said.

"You think this is fun for you Cell?"Trunks said.

"My Jrs will deal with the other three."Cell said

The Cell Jrs got in position, and so did the two humans, and the green creature. The two groups charge toward each other. One of the Cell Jrs, and the long black hair guy was blocking each other's attacks. The guy got punched, and then dodged one, and sent the Cell Jr to the ground, and fired a blast at it. Another Cell Jr fired a blast at the Chinese outfit guy, but he did the same. It took awhile, but the Cell Jr started to get the push, but then the other guy did the same thing, and took out the Cell Jr. The Cell Jr fired multiple blasts at the green creature, but missed every time. The creature kicked the Cell Jr, and sent him to the air, and then took it out with a blast.

Meanwhile, Trunks, Goku, and the boy were confronting Cell. Trunks powered up, into his Super Trunks form, and charged and tried to attack, but Cell blocked each one, and kicked him to a rock pillar. The boy got scared about this. Goku was next to him.

"Stay calm. Don't let him get to you."Goku said.

"But Goku."The boy said.

Goku charged toward Cell, and they both attacked, and block each other's attacks. They were going at it for awhile, until Goku missed Cell, and got sent to the ground. Cell went to the ground, and started approaching the boy. The boy stepped back a couple of times, but stopped.

'Goku's right. I can't let him get to me. I have to fight him.'The boy said in thought.

He charged toward Cell, and tried to attack, but it had no affect, and Cell grabbed him by the head.

"You're weak boy!"Cell said, and he threw him a few feet.

The other three fighters saw this, and charged toward him, but Cell sent all of them away in a few attacks. The boy got up, and saw Cell approaching him. Goku appeared next to him.

"Alright kid. Listen. We can both end this together with the Kamehameha wave."Goku said.

The boy was surprised, and they both got up.

"You ready? Goku asked.

"The boy nodded. They both get ready.

"Ka..Me..Ha..Me...!"Goku, and the boy said in unison as they charge up the attack.

Cell stopped when he noticed this.

"Huh?"Cell said.

"Ha!"They yelled, and fired their attack, and Cell didn't dodge, and got defeated.

Once he was , and the other fighters reached the two.

"Great job Kid."Goku said to the boy.

"Thanks."The boy replied.

"You all did great out there. Now, let's head to the lookout."Trunks said. The other nodded, and headed toward that direction.

* * *

**At the Lookout.**

Goku, Trunks, and the others land there.

"Well, Cell is done for good."The long black hair guy said.

"That's true, but there's something I want to tell you, but First, tell us your names."Trunks said.

"My name is Beat."The boy said.

"My name is Erito."The Chinese outfit guy said.

"My name is Berserk."The long black hair guy said.

"My name is Tsumuri."The green creature said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Goku. I might need their help with the problems I'm facing lately."Trunks said.

"I understand."Goku said after he nodded.

He threw a capsule, and a machine was formed. Trunks, and Tsumuri got in, but Goku stopped the other three.

"Hang on guys. Hold still for a minute."Goku said as he pulled their tails out of them. The three didn't have their tails anymore.

"You three are Saiyans. These tails let you transform into monsters when you see the soon, but you won't have any control over it."Goku explained.

The three nodded in understanding, and entered the machine. Trunks activated the machine, and it disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note:So, what's the situation with Trunks that he brings Beat, and the others along? I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Now, I'm going to do each trailer, but there might be something different based on each trailer. I hope you guys will like it as it progresses. That's all I have to say. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I hope you liked the first chapter, and i hope youll like this one. Now, two characters are introduced in this chapter. So, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Heroes. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:The Time Traveling Mission begins.**

**In the future.**

The machine appeared, and Trunks and the other fighters emerged from it. Trunks pressed a button, and it turned into a capsule. Trunks turns toward them.

"Alright. Listen to what I'm fixing to tell you all. This is very important."Trunks said.

The others nodded.

"Okay. Lately, there's been problems with the timeline. A few events have been put changed, and it's caused some disasters in the future. A few fake versions of the people that Goku, and the others have defeated in the past, are causing trouble in the timeline. I've managed to beat a few of them, but the situation keeps getting worse. I'll need all the help I can get, and I can't bring Goku, or the others, because that will create a time paradox. You guys, as well as a few others that we may encounter during this mission, are the only ones I can trust to help me on this mission. Now, once we start this, there's no turing away. You'll still be able to return to your world, until I give you guys another mission. Are you in, or not?"Trunks explain, and asked them.

They begin to think for a bit. Then they nodded.

"We're in."Beat said.

"Thanks guy-"Trunks started to say, but an explosion sound was heard, and they looked to see smoke.

"Oh no. Another attack. Alright. Let's go."Trunks said.

They flew toward the area.

* * *

**In a town.**

A crowd of people were looking at a pink blob-like creature. The creature had a purple cape, armor pads in it's shoulders, and white shorts, and yellow shoes. It was holding on to an orange ball with four stars on it.

Soon, Trunks, and the others saw the creature.

"Hey. Isn't that Majin Buu?"Erito said.

"Yes, but I can tell he's a fake. Do you see a black aura around it's body?"Trunks asked them.

Beat looked closer, and noticed the aura around Majin Buu.

"I see it!"Beat said.

"That aura only appears around fake versions of people like that."Trunks said.

They noticed that pink aura started to form around the people, and then the thing on top of Marin Buu's head changed them to candy. He started to suck them in, until.

"Hiyaa!"Beat said as he kicked Majin Buu.

Trunks, Erito, Baserk, and Tsumuri got the candy, and placed them together. Beat landed next to them as he caught the ball in his hand. Majin Buu got mad at this.

"Buu don't like people interrupting food."Buu said, but as it was about to attack , when something hit it, and sent it a few feet.

"Who did that to Buu?"Buu asked.

They looked, and saw that it was another creature like Majin Buu. The creature had a yellow crown on the top of it's head. It had yellow gloves, a black cape, black shorts, and yellow shoes.

"Great. Another one!"Baserk said

"But, there's something different about him."Beat said.

"What are you talking about?"Tsumuri asked.

"That was a bad to do to Buu."Marin Buu said.

"You don't need to eat people Buu."The creature said.

That caught Trunks, Beat, and the others by surprise.

"Did that thing just say what I thought it said?"Baserk said in shock.

"Who are you?"Majin Buu said.

"Kabra here to help new friends fight you."The creature said.

"They not friends."Majin Buu said, and fired a blast at them, and everyone dodged.

Trunks charged toward it, and both blocked each other's punches and kicks, but Buu kicked him, and sent him to the building. It charged toward Erito, and he tried to fire multiple blasts, but it dodged all of them, and punched him. It formed into a ball, and bounced off Tsumuri, and Baserk, and landed on the ground, and caused a little quake. The impact was enough to make Beat start juggling the Ball. Kabra saw this, and decided to help. By the time the ball stopped juggling, Buu landed on them.

"That's what you get for interrupt-"Buu started to say, but got kicked. The person landed, and checked on them.

"Are you both okay?"A female voice asked.

"They got up, and looked at the girl.

The girl had black hair, and a ponytail. Her outfit looked similar to Beat's .

"Note? Is that you? Beat asked.

"Yeah. It's been awhile Beat."The girl said.

They then turn their attention toward Buu. Trunks got up as well, but they see that Buu has a stack of candy, and it starts eating it. Kabra saw this, and charged toward it. Everyone, but Buu, and Kabra, saw that Trunks was being angry.

"Woah. Do you notice something Note?"Beat asked.

"About him being angry, and turning Super Saiyan?"Note asked.

"Yeah, but I can feel that he's changing to something more then that!"Beat said.

Trunks's hair changed to yellow, but suddenly, his hair grew to be like the size of Baserk's.

"That's...A Super Saiyan 3!"Beat said.

"So that's Super Saiyan 3"Note said.

Meanwhile, Buu grabbed another pile of candy, and was about to eat, until Kabra rams into it, and it drops the candy.

"You meanie!"Buu said.

Kabra stepped back, but Trunks teleported between them.

"Huh?"Buu said.

"You're going down phony."Trunks said as he launched it in the air with husband sword.

Beat, and Note decided to help finish it, and appear behind it. Trunks, Beat, and Note started charging their blasts. Beat has the ball on his hand. Buu saw that he was surrounded.

They fired their attacks, and Buu didn't dodge as it got destroyed.

The two landed, and everyone returned to normal. The people ran away just in case Buu was still around. The other heroes gathered around.

"Thanks for helping us taking out that fake?"Trunks said to Kabra, and Note.

"No problem."Note said.

"Hey Beat. You know her?"Erito asked.

"Yeah. She, and I are friends."Beat said.

"Yep, so can you guys fill us in on what's going on?"Note asked.

"We will, but not here. Follow us."Trunks said as everyone left.

* * *

**At another location.**

Trunks led them to a house in the middle of another city. It was a brown two-storied house. Once inside, Trunks filled Note, and Kabra in on the situation.

"So now that you both know the situation. Are you both in?"Trunks asked

"Yeah I'm in."Note said

"Kabra's in too."Kabra said.

"Alright, then. Now,follow me. There's something we need to discuss for the next mission.

* * *

**Author's Note:I hope you guys liked this chapter as it's different then the trailer. Now, I will do this for other trailers, but I'm not saying which ones. I hope you'll like the next one as it will feature a few new characters, and I have something planned for that one. That's all I have to say. Later.**


End file.
